La véritable histoire de Percy Jackson
by fangirlou
Summary: Rick Riordian vous a raconté l'histoire de Percy Jackson et ses amis, les héros de l'Olympe. Il a pourtant oublié une personne, une jeune fille sans qui nos personnages favoris seraient mort. Il a oublié Calandre. Voiçi la véritable histoire de Percy Jackson. Classée n 2 dans la catégorie Percy Jackson sur Wattpad
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous, je me présente: je m'appelle Lou, je suis nouvelle sur fanfiction, étant originaire de Wattpad. Cette fiction, ayant eu pas mal de succès sur waattpad (n°2 dans la catégorie Percy Jackson), j'ai décidé de la poster ici.

Donc je vous explique rapidememnent, la fiction est composée de plusieurs arcs, chacun étant introduit d'un prologue. Les 5 tomes de Percy Jackson vont êtes racontés du point de vue de Calandre (a prononcer Calèndré) mais vont êtes rapidement survolés. Je vais réécrire les héros de l'Olympe sous les pdv de tous les personnages mais avec plus de détail et l'histoire va être légèrement modifié (puisqu'il y un autre personnage) Le sénario restera toujours le même.  
J'espère que ça va vous plaire! On se retrouve pour le prologue! Bye

Lou


	2. ARC 1: Change your life

Voici le prologue de l'arc 1, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira :)

 _Il faisait beau aujourd'hui. Le soleil éclairait la promenade sur laquelle marchaient une petite fille et sa mère. Personne d'autre n'était présent, ce qui était étrange pour une si belle journée. Pourtant elles n'avaient pas l'air de s'en soucier, trop heureuse d'être ensemble. La petite fille trottinait aux côtés de sa mère, sa petite main dans la sienne. Soudain la jeune femme s'arrêta et s'agenouilla pour être au niveau de sa fille._  
 _-Ma chérie, tu vas devoir continuer sans moi..._  
 _La fillette mit son pouce dans sa bouche, ne comprenant pas ce que sa mère lui disait._  
 _-Je vais partir retrouver papa, mais je te promets qu'on se reverra. poursuivit la mère_  
 _La petite fille haussa les sourcils et s'exclama de sa petite voix :_  
 _-Papa ? Mais... Et moi ? Il veut pas me voir ? Je l'ai jamais vu moi..._  
 _-Ce n'est pas ça mon cœur, on n'a pas le droit... Tu comprendras plus tard. Je... N'oublie jamais qu'on t'aime Calandre , on est fière de toi._  
 _Soudain, un des rayons du soleil se dirigea vers la maman de la petite. Celle-ci était en larmes._  
 _-Maman... Me laisse pas... Et puis d'abord c'est qui Papa ? Et où il habite ? Maman... Prends moi avec toi._  
 _-Je t'aime ma chérie._  
 _La lumière s'intensifia et ébloui la petite fille. Elle chuta et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était seule. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en appelant sa mère, désespérée._  
 _Tout à coup, elle sentit un tiraillement au creux de son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et la stupeur se lu sur son visage. Elle marchait dans un couloir aux murs crèmes, tenant la main d'une religieuse. Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? La sœur s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle ouvrit, laissant apercevoir une petite chambre très simple._  
 _-Et voilà Calandre ! Voiçi ta chambre à l'Orphelinat Notre Dame. Tu dormiras ici le temps de trouver une nouvelle maman._


	3. ARC 1, Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre de l'arc 1 ;) Merci pour les premiers reviews, à peine 10min que j'ai posté l'histoire ahah3

 **Mistywolf ( :** Wow merci beaucoup! L'arc est assez court donc tu verras que l'intrigue n'est pas très longue, comme l'histoire commence vraiment lorsque les héros de l'olympe arrivent (arc 3) le début est un peu à chier je trouve... mon intrigues est pas géniale mais bon... J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira. Wattpad c'est une apli où on peut aussi poster des histoires, et pas seulement des fanfictions. J'adore vraiment cette plateforme, c'est facile d'y poster et la communauté est vraiment cool :)

Je me réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce fichu souvenir ! Tous les soirs le même rêve... Maman, pourquoi m'as-tu laissée ? Je jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte de ma chambre. Il y a huit ans, sœur Thérèse-Marie l'avait ouverte et m'avait poussée à l'intérieur, toute confuse. Je le suis encore d'ailleurs... Je ne cesse de me demander où est ma mère et comment elle a disparus. Jamais je ne saurais comment je me suis retrouvée à l'Orphelinat Notre-Dame. J'étais apparu dans ce couloir et tout le monde avait l'air de trouver ça normal... Lorsque j'était entrée dans cette chambre, une valise avec mes affaire se trouvait au pied du lit dans lequel je me trouve. J'y ai aussi trouvé la veste de maman : une grande veste militaire dix fois trop grande pour moi...  
-DRIIIIIING  
Je sursauta, tous les matins cette fichue sonnerie me tirais de mes pensées. C'était l'heure de se préparer pour aller en cours. Je m'extirpai de mon lit et partis prendre une douche. Quelque minutes plus tard, je sortis de ma salle de bain et m'habillai. Un jean slim noir et une chemis blanche. L'uniforme de l'Orphelinat. Je jeta un coup d'oeuil à ma montre : 8h25. C'est l'heure... Je passai mon sac sur mon épaule et sortis de ma chambre, pour arriver dans ce fameux couloir aux murs crèmes où d'autres jeunes fille se rendait aussi en cours. Je me rendis dans la salle de cours des 12 ans et m'assis à une table de libre sous les railleris des filles de mon âge.  
-Alors _Calandre_ ? Sa maman s'est fait enlevée par un rayon de soleil ?  
-Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu as les yeux jaune ! Le soleil t'as brulé l'iris !  
Elles s'exclaffèrent. A mon arrivée à l'Orphelinat, j'avais fait la bétise de raconter à tout le monde la disparition de ma mère. Evidemment, personne ne m'avais crue. Depuis, on me prends pour une folle. Déjà que la couleur dorée de mes yeux me donnait une tête d'illuminée et que mon prénom était vraiment étrange, je n'avais aucune chance de m'intégrer.  
-DRIIIIIIIING  
Je sursauta, comme toujours. La deuxiemme sonnerie, elle, annonçait le début des cours. Le professeur entra et nous nous levâmes par habitude.  
-Bonjour asseyez vous.  
Je leva les yeux et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris a la place de Mr. Azal notre professeur d'histoire un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.  
-Votre professeur Mr. Azal est arrêt maladie, je suis Mr. Girdot, son remplaçant.  
Nous acquiescâmes en silence, comme nous l'avais appris les sœurs. Le cours débutat et je partis dans mon monde, observant le ciel a la fenêtre à ma gauche. Le cour de Mr. Girdot se termina et il partit en boitillant.  
Puis Mme. Hugts entra, cour de maths à présent... Je sortis le cahier qui correspondait à la matière et essayai de me concentrer, en vain. Un rayon de soleil éclaira la pièce et je profitai de la douce chaleur sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux et observa le tableau, tentant de décripter avec difficultée les chiffres et symboles mathématiques. Ma dyslexie n'arrangeait rien à mon trouble de l'attention... Après quelques secondes à décrypter l'équation, je leva la main pour donner la réponse.  
Il se passa alors quelque chose que je ne put expliquer, la lumière se « refléta » sur ma main tendue comme sur un miroir et se dirigea dans les yeux de Mme. Hugts. J'observa ma main avec stupeur, que c'était il passé?  
Mme. Hugts pleurait, les mains sur ses yeux. J'accourue auprès d'elle mais elle me repoussa.  
-Hors de ma vue! Tu es un monstre! Attaquer délibérément un professeur!? Je ne te croyais pas capable de ça Calandre!  
-Mais madame...  
-Pas de mais! Suis moi, nous allons voir le nouveau surveillant général!  
-Non...  
Elle m'attrapa le poignet et m'entraina hors de la salle.  
Mr. Tricket était le nouveau surveillant général, arrivé i peine un mois. Du premier regard, on a tout su que c'était quelqu'un qu'il ne faudrait pas avoir dans ses ennemis.  
Mme. Hugts ouvris la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. Mr. Tricket leva les yeux de son ordinateur et me toisa avec férocité.  
-Bonjour Mme. Hugts. Qu'est ce qui vous amène avec Mlle Viria?  
\- Cette jeune fille m'a ébloui avec un miroir de poche qu'elle avait dissimulé dans sa main.  
-Mais enfin! m'exclamais-je. Vous savez bien que je ne possède pas de miroir de poche!  
-Ah oui? Intéressant... dis le professeur  
Il avait l'air de se ficher du Mme. Hugts, mais il le regardait comme si son principal intérêt était de me tuer.  
\- Vous ne faites rien? dis outrée  
-Ah oui! Hum... Une nuit dans la chambre blanche devrait la faire réfléchir.  
-Oh non... Pitié!  
Il pris son téléphone et composa un numéro  
-Professeur Girdot? Oui. Pourriez vous emmener une jeune fille à la chambre blanche. Oui, tout de suite. Ainsi vous ferez vos preuves. Et dépêchez vous.  
En moins d'une minute Mr. Girdot était dans le bureau, essoufflé. Il fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il vit que "la jeune fille", c'était moi.  
Il m'entraina à l'extérieur.  
Il était hésitant, comme si il ne savais pas comment se comporter avec moi.  
-Calandre, c'est ça? Vous êtes plutôt discrète, vous avez vraiment attaqué Mme. Hugts? me dit-il comme j'étais une pauvre chenille innocente qui venait de faire exploser un immeuble.  
-Non...bafouillais-je. Je... C'est comme si le soleil s'était reflété sur ma paume. Je sais que vous pensez que je suis une menteuse mais je vous jure que je n'est pas volontairement éblouis Mme. Hugts.  
Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me rie au nez, mais non.  
\- Je te crois. On m'a raconté que depuis ton arrivée tu parles de la disparition de ta mère. Tu veux bien m'en parler?  
J'hésita un peu. Pourquoi s'intéressai-t-il tant à moi? Je lui raconta tout de même ce terrible moment de ma vie.  
\- Ma pauvre, tu dois être complètement déboussolée...  
-Vous... Vous me croyez?  
-Bien sûr! Ah celui là! Maintenant c'est sûre, tu es sa fille!  
\- De quoi parlez vous?  
\- Tu comprendras plus tard. Sache juste que demain tout s'éclaircira.  
J'avais mille question en tête, mais nous étions arrivé. La chambre blanche. Vous voyez les chambres dans lesquelles ont enferme les fous? Vous savez, avec des murs et sol et plafond en mousse, une pièce sans fenêtre. La chambre blanche, c'était ça. Lorsque tu étais enfermée dedans, tu devenais claustrophobe et tu avais l'air d'une folle, c'était terrible. J'y avais déjà passé une nuit a cause de mon "mensonge" sur la disparition de maman. Seul Mr. Girdot avait l'air de me croire. Je l'aimais bien ce prof. Il était le premier à n'avoir fait aucune remarque sur mes yeux ou sur mon prénom.  
Il me fit un sourire d'excuse et m'ouvris la porte. Je me recourbai et entrai. Une fois assise, le jeune homme passa sa tête à travers la porte.  
-Bon courage Calandre.  
\- Je préfère Caly si ça ne vous gêne pas.  
Il sourit.  
\- Très bien Caly, je viens de chercher demain. Tu feras ton sac et on quittera cette enfer. Je vais t'emmener au seul endroit où les enfants comme toi son en sécurité.  
Sur ce, il ferma la porte.  
Que voulais-t-il dire? Le seule endroit où les enfants comme moi sont en sécurité... Il parlait de l'asile? C'est ça? Il me prenait pour une folle finalement? Je me roula en boule et ferma les yeux.

Voilà le chapitre 1! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif!

Lou :) X.


	4. ARC 1, Chapitre 2

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais toujours allongée dans cette salle au mur blancs en mousse. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était. Etais-ce tout juste la fin des cours, ou étions nous au beau milieu de la nuit ? Je n'en savais rien et je détestais ça. Je m'assis contre le mur, fredonnant doucement pour m'occuper.  
Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de clé et la porte s'ouvrit. Mr Girdot passa sa tête à travers la porte.  
-Caly ? Il est 2h du matin, tout le monde dort. C'est l'heure d'y alller.  
Je secoua la tête.  
-Non, je ne veut pas aller dans un asile. Je ne suis pas folle.  
Mr. Girdot souffla  
-Caly, je ne t'emmène pas dans un asile. C'est par rapport à tes parents... Ils voulaient que tu ailles là-bas.  
-Comment je peux avoir confiance en vous ?  
-Tu veux quitter cet endroit affreux ? Etre heureuse ? Te faire des amis ? Savoir ce qui est arrivé à ta mère ?  
-Oui.  
-Alors suit moi.  
Peut-être pensez vous que je suis folle d'avoir fait ça, pourtant, c'est l'une des choses les plus intelligentes que je n'ai jamais faite. Aujourd'hui je me félicite encore. Bref, je le suivis dans les couloirs et le conduisis à ma chambre.  
-Bon, rassemble quelques affaires dans un sac à dos. Ne t'encombre pas trop non plus.  
-Hum... Je n'ai pas de sac.  
-Ah oui c'est vrai ! Il ouvris son sac à dos et me tendis un Eastpack. Allez , Dépèche toi !  
Comment avais -t-il réussi à faire tenir ce sac dans le sien ? Je me le demande encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne posa pas de question et pénetra dans ma chambre.  
Je me précipita vers mon armoire et enfourna deux jeans et un slim noir. Avec je pris un pull gris et deux chemisiers. Je mis mes converses rouges et pris un nécessaire de toilette. J'allais partir lorsque j'apperçut le manteau militaire de ma mère, plié en haut de l'étagère. Je le fixa quelques minutes, puis l'attrapa et le mis. Il était trop grand certe, mais il contenait de nombreuses poches et tenait chaud. Je rejoignit Mr. Giordot.  
-Bon , maintenant on court.  
Nous courrûmes à l'extérieur. Je me figea devant la grille. J'allais, pour la première fois en 8 ans, quitter ce bâtiment. Je n'eu pas le temps de m'attarder plus logtemps, Mr. Giordot me poussa et il m'entraina vers une petite cocinelle bleue.  
-C'est ta voiture ?  
-Non répondis-t-il. Monte !  
Il crocheta la serrure de la voiture et je m'assis sur le siège passagé, mon sac sur les genoux.  
Soudain, une rugissement phénoménal se fit entendre.  
-Il arrive ! hurla  
Il enfonca la pédale, quittant le parking et nous filâmes sur l'autoroute.  
-On devrait arriver dans une heure.  
J'étais encore sous le choc.  
-Que... C'était quoi ?  
-Le lion de Némée. Ou Mr. Tricket si tu préfère.  
-Mais oui , bien sur ! Et moi je suis Aphrodithe. Sérieusement ?  
-Je suis très sérieux. Tu connais toutes ces légendes sur la mythologie, les dieux grecs ?  
-Oui répondis-je. J'ai lu pas mal de bouquin là-dessus.  
-Et bien, tous ça est réel. Les dieux, tous ça ! Ils sont vivants et à l'heure qu'il est, les Olympiens sont à Manathan.  
Je ne su si s'étais le stress ou le choc, met je partis dans un fou rire incontrôlé.  
-Nan...HAHA...mais... HAHAHAHA...franchement...HA...vous vous fichez de moi ?  
-Tu dis que ta mère à disparus, enlevée par le soleil, tu t'es retrouvée dans un Orphelinat comme par magie. A ton avis ? Je ne mens pas, comme tu ne mens pas non plus.  
Sur ce, il se mit à déboutoner son pantalon, tout en tenant le volant.  
-AHHH ! Mais monsieur Girdot ! Vous êtes un professeur d'Histoire pédophile fou! Je n'aurais jamais du vous suivre !  
-En fait je m'appelle Félix, et je ne suis pas prof', ni pédophile. Je suis juste une créature de la mytholgie. Regarde.  
Je baissa les yeux sur ses jambes. Elles étaient poilues. Vraiment poilues. C'était des jambes de chèvres. Mon regard descendis sur ses pieds, des sabots.  
-Mon Dieu...  
-MeS dieuX tu veux dire.  
-Tu es un... satyre?  
-Ahhh! Pour une fois qu'on ne dit pas que je suis une demi chèvre!  
-Mr. Giordot! Vous êtes un satyre! Alors tout...tout ça ca existe vraiment?  
-Bah oui! C'est ce que je me tue a te dire! Et puis arrête avec Mr. Giordot, c'est Félix.  
C'est alors qu'on entendit un rugissement. Mr. Giordot, enfin Félix pâlit.  
-Il faut le semer.  
Il tourna à droite dans une petit chemin de campagne et continua à couper en tous sens mais l'ombre du lion continuais à nous poursuivre. On gagna tout de même un peu de distance. Après une demi-heure de course poursuite, il s'arrêta.  
-Sort!  
J'ouvris la porte et le suivi en passant mon sac sur mon épaule.  
\- C'est quoi son problème? Pourquoi il nous suit comme ça? dis-je en courant  
-Il TE suit! Tu sent ton odeur.  
-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?  
-Tu vois les dieux? Il arrive qu'ils tombent amoureux de mortelles. Et...comment dire... Il arrive qu'ils ont des enfants avec ces mortelles appelés demi-dieu. Ou sang-mêlé. Et les sang-mêlé sentent très fort pour les monstres.  
-Attend... Tu veux dire que...  
Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre. Le lion nous rattrapait.  
-TIENS! hurla Félix  
Il me lança une dague que j'attrapa au vol. Nous courrions à travers les arbres, le bruit de la course du Lion de Némée.  
Soudain Félix s'écroula par terre. Je m'arrêta pour l'aider à se relever.  
-Cours Caly! Cours! Laisse moi!  
-Non soufflais-je  
De toute façon c'était trop tard. Le lion était là. Sa peau luisait d'une couleur dorée. Il nous toisait de son regard impérieux. Il était énorme.  
-Hercule ne l'avais pas tué? dis-je tendis que Félix se relevait.  
-C'est un monstre, il se reforme quelques temps après sa mort. Ca dépend pour chaque monstre  
Je toisai le lion. Je tremblai de peur mais ne le montrai pas. Ne jamais montrer sa faiblesse a son adversaire. Je rassembla mes force.  
-Alors le sac a puce, on se remet pas de s'être fait étranglé par un demi dieu.  
Le lion rugit de rage. Je ne sais pas si il me comprenait mais il était mécontent, ça c'était sûr.  
Je fis alors quelque chose de très stupide: je lui lança ma dague dans sa gueule ouverte.  
Il émit un gargouillement étrange avant de se désintégrer, laissant pour seul vestige sa peau mordorée  
Je jeta un regard stupéfait à Félix.  
-Depuis quand je sais lancer des couteaux?  
-T'as ça dans le sang. dit-il Ramasse la peau. C'est ton trophée.  
-Mon trophée...?  
\- A chaque victoire son mérite. Je ramassa la peau qui était étrangement légère alors qu'elle aurait du peser une tonne. Je le mis sur mon bras et rendis la dague qui était à côté à Félix. Il me regardait avec admiration, ce qui me gênait un peu.  
-Allez viens. dit-il  
Je le suivi et pu apercevoir un endroit merveilleux en travers les arbres.

Voilà le chapitre 2! Vous avez surement compris, j'en posterai 1 tous les dimanches environ!

Merci pour toutes vos reviews 3

Lou :) X.


End file.
